xe2x80x98Cefreyaxe2x80x99 is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) that had the objective of creating new chrysanthemum cultivars with a decorative type flower, a natural season flower date around September 1-5, and a blooming for a period of 5 weeks. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant xe2x80x98Cefreyaxe2x80x99, which is a seedling resulting from the open pollination among groups of chrysanthemum cultivars maintained under the control of the inventor for breeding purposes. The identity of the parent plants yielding this new chrysanthemum plant is unknown. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as one flowering plant by Rob Noodelijk on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, Holland in September 2000. The plant has been asexually reproduced by cuttings in greenhouses at Rijsenhout, Holland. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.